Viva a México
by Hikari-neko
Summary: The boys go to Mexico for spring break. Pure fluff and sillyness. YY/Y, YB/R, YM/M, S/J Please enjoy and review ^_~


Viva a México

Author's Note: Well, hi there… this little piece of insanity is the product of my being bored, in Mexico and having a serious case of mischievousness.  I kind of lost track of how many lemons I implied… nothing to detailed though, sorry ^_~  Hope you enjoy.

Pairings: Yami Yugi (Yami)/ Yugi, Yami Bakura (Bakura)/ Ryou, Seto/Joey, Yami Malik (Marik)/Malik, and a tiny bit of implied Honda/Anzu.

Warnings:  This fic has YAOI kiddies, don't like, don't read.  Also beware the OOCness wandering around here, there's a bit of it, especially in Marik's case…  Implied sex, random pranks, fluff and silliness… big warning: my first real attempt at a pointless humor fic…

Disclaimer: Me no own, me wish me own, but me no own… me cry now… *sniff*

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Joey?"  Kaiba corp.'s teenage CEO was sitting behind his desk looking through a pile of files that had been slightly disheveled by the movement during his abrupt question.  Joey, his boyfriend of almost six months, raised a delicate eyebrow and gave him a confused look.

"Ya?" he asked.  Seto tossed him a pamphlet, a small smirk appearing on his face when Joey ducked.

"Our six month anniversary is in a week.  Since it's also spring break I wanted to take you somewhere," he told the blond.

"Really?" Joey picked up the pamphlet and took a good long look.  His eyes popped out of their sockets.  "Holy cow!  Mexico!"  Seto's smirk widened.

"I've rented a private condo for a week.  Our own place, a private beach and it's close to a small town," he explained.

"This is awesome!" Joey exclaimed, his eyes still wide.  Then he thought for a moment.  "Hey Seto… you don't think we could bring the gang along do you?" he asked sheepishly.  "I kina promised Yugi I'd hang with him over break…"  Seto rolled his eyes.  True he had been getting along better with 'the gang' as Joey called them.  He sighed.  Well… how much trouble could they get into on private land?

"Alright, as long as they behave themselves.  The place is big enough for all of them."  Joey's face split into a huge grin.  He leapt up and gave Seto a huge hug.

"Great!  I'll call them.  So, where's Mokuba staying them?" he asked.

"He's staying with a friend," Seto told him, burring his head back in his work.  Joey laughed.

"You work to much."  When Seto glared at him he held up his hands in defense.  "Alright, alright… I'll go call them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So… what do you think?" Ryou asked his yami.  The pale former tombrobber was lounging on the couch, arms crossed.  He shrugged, russet eyes not showing any sign of commitment.

"Where did you say we were going?" he asked.  Ryou's eyes lit up.

"Mexico," he told Bakura, settling in the thief's lap.  Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy and nipped at his neck.

"Sounds interesting…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Yami… can we go?"  Yugi's pleading eyes were too much for the crimson-eyed former pharaoh.

"Very well aibou, we'll go.  Are you sure you'll be fine there?" Yami asked him.  Yugi nodded.

"It'll be great!  The beach, palm trees, blue sky, sun… you'll love it Yami!" the small teen assured him.

"Alright aibou, whatever you say."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik smirked, listening to Joey on the other end of the phone line.  

"Next week eh?  We'll be there."

"Who was that?" Isis called from the kitchen.  Malik had been living with his sister for almost a year now.

"Joey and Seto invited us on a trip over spring break," the blond replied.

"Malik you know I can't go anywhere right now!" Isis exclaimed.  "I have work!"  Malik rolled his eyes.

"I meant me and Marik," he growled.  Said yami poked his head into the room.

"You called?"  In the kitchen, Isis sighed.

"Those two are going together?  What is Kaiba thinking?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Indeed Seto suspected he hadn't been thinking at all.  His eye twitched as he watched Yami and Bakura bicker in the back of the car.

"Will you two just shut up?" he snapped.  Yami and Bakura both glared at him.  They had been bickering over who got the window seat on the plane.  Between them, Ryou had his hands clamped over his ears.  Yugi gave him a sympathetic look.  Behind them, Malik and Marik smirked identically while Joey pouted in the passenger's seat.  Seto sighed.  At least Honda and Anzu had decided not to come along.  Both had decided on a trip together up to Honda's family cabin instead.  All for the better, Seto didn't think he could stand Anzu's friendship speeches for a week.  Joey turned to him with a pitiful look on his face.

"Are we there yet?" he whimpered.  Seto smirked.

"Almost pup, there's the plane now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The plane ride took, needless to say, way too long.  Yami and Bakura had continued bickering until Ryou had threatened to make Bakura sleep on the couch if he didn't shut up.  Yami had sat back with a smirk at the pouting tombrobber until Yugi had said the same to him.  From then on he also proceeded to pout for the rest of the ride.

Joey had fallen asleep midway through, half draping himself across Seto.  The young CEO didn't really mind, until his leg had started to cramp up.  As for Malik and Marik… no one wanted to think about what those two had been up too.  Let's just say that the two blond Egyptians plus an airplane bathroom had left Seto cringing, Yami wincing and Bakura with a continual eye twitch.  Yugi and Ryou had opted for turning up the volume of Yugi's portable CD player and sharing headphones to drown them out.

*Next time I tell them to get a room, remind me of the current options,* Bakura thought bitterly.  They arrived at the condo after a thirty-minute drive down the costal highway.  Once there, Seto unlocked the door and let them in.

"Now there are three bedrooms and a pullout couch in the living room.  We'll have to rotate every night.  Other than that, the beach is outside and there should be food in the fridge," Seto told them, setting his stuff down in the hall.

"I vote Malik and Marik get the couch tonight," Bakura said bitterly.  "Especially after the plane ride."  That comment left both Egyptians pouting and everyone else nodding feverantly.  Marik shrugged.

"Fine, but don't blame us if it's a bit disheveled tomorrow," he said with a smirk.  Everyone else sweatdropped at that.  

"Do you two ever stop?" Bakura asked them.

"You could always join us you know," Marik said with a feral grin, or at least he was grinning until Malik walloped him over the head.  Bakura shuddered.

"No, thank you."

"Alright," Seto said, getting everyone's attention.  "Let's get our stuff set up and go enjoy the beach."  The group grabbed their bags and headed out of the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is that stuff?" Bakura asked, wrinkling his nose as he watched his hikari rub a strange, oily white lotion-like substance into his pale skin.

"It's sun block.  You may want to use some too.  Pale skin burns really easily," Ryou explained.  Bakura just scoffed.

"Weakling.  This place has nothing on Egypt," he muttered.  Ryou rolled his eyes, watching his yami leave the room.

"You also probably didn't have such pale skin back then…" he muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The beach was a completely new experience for the three yamis, what with the warm teal water and the white sand.  Yugi grinned, trying to coax his yami into the water.

"Come on Yami, it'll be find," Yugi assured him.  Yami looked skeptical.

"Are you sure aibou?" the former pharaoh asked warily.  Malik gave a sharp laugh, after jumping away from Marik who he had just tackled under the waves.

"The almighty pharaoh's afraid of the ocean!" he cackled, soon joined by both a completely drenched Marik, and Bakura who was smartly watching from the beach.

"I don't see you in the water tombrobber, so quit cackling!" Yami shot back.  Bakura smirked and stood, dusting off the find sand on his legs before walking deftly down the beach and into the waves.  They were surprisingly warm.  Emboldened by that fact, Bakura stepped out further… and promptly landed on his butt.  The former thief glared up at a snickering Yami and growled.

"I don't see you trying Pharaoh!" he snarled.  Yami just smirked.  Ryou crouched down beside his yami in the water and flicked his nose, yanking his fingers back when Bakura tried to bite them.

"You look a little pink," he muttered.  Bakura growled and stood, shaking out his long white hair.  With a smirk he grabbed Ryou around the waist and leaned forward, effectively sending them crashing into the wet sand as the tide ran out.  

"You shouldn't poke me you know," he murmured before catching the boy's lips in a salty kiss.  Ryou shivered as the water ran back in, wrapping his arms around his yami's neck as a wave covered them.  When the wave rolled back they parted, out of breath, to a series of catcalls from Malik and Marik who were further out in the water.  Ryou pushed his yami off and sat up before another wave could try and drown them.  Bakura smirked at his hikari's flushed pout and then grinned up at yami.

"See?" All part of the plan!" he laughed, ducking Ryou's fist and sliding out further into the water.  "Come on hikari, you know you liked it!"  Ryou glared at him pitifully then made a beckoning motion with his hand.  Bakura stood again, stalking towards the slender boy.  When he was within reaching distance, Ryou grasped the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"What do you think?" he murmured in a low, husky voice, pulling back.  Bakura just gave a satisfied smirk, which he turned on Yami before returning to his towel in the sand.  Not to be out done, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him towards the ocean.

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked, worried.  Yami nodded, determined.

"If that damned tombrobber can do it then so can I!" he proclaimed before taking his first step into the water.

"Yami!  Look out for the-" Joey's warning was a little too late as an unusually large swell sent Yami tumbling.  Yugi giggled as Yami came back up sputtering and shaking his head.  He glared at the snickering tombrobber.

"Just you wait Bakura…" he muttered before standing and dashing back to the beach before another wave attacked him.

Seto surveyed the beach, smirking as Yami settled himself in the sand with a completely annoyed expression.  Bakura was laying back on his towel, half asleep as he watched his hikari and Joey engage in a splashing war which Yugi soon joined.  The blond was actually a surprisingly good swimmer.  Malik and Marik were… ya… um… just…ya…  Seto avoided that thought, since all he could see were the two liplocking in the deeper waves.  Apparently Bakura's little stunt had left them inspired.

*Maybe they'll get it out of their system before tonight so we can actually get some sleep.*  Seto risked a glance at the two Egyptians and shuddered.  *On second thought, never mind…*  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Late that night Bakura found out exactly why Ryou had suggested the sunblock.  Ryou fought back the urge to laugh at his whimpering yami as he sat on the edge of the bed next to him.  The former thief's entire chest was a brilliant red and burned to Ra knew where and Bakura was not happy.  Ryou sighed as he set a bottle of a greenish substance on the bed table.

"You're lucky you know," he said in a patronizing tone.  "Last time I got sunburned it was my entire back and I couldn't sleep on it for a week."  Bakura growled at him.

"I sure as hell don't feel lucky!" he snapped.  Ryou smiled sympathetically and held up the bottle.

"I brought this just incase I got burned," he said.  "It should help."  Ryou poured some of the green gel into his hand.

"What exactly is that?" Bakura asked, eyeing the stuff warily.

"Aloe," Ryou replied, smearing it across his yami's chest and proceeding to rub it in gently.  He raised an eyebrow when he heard Bakura's unconscious moan.  "Are you sure you want to do that now?" he asked.  Bakura glared and growled.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too yami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With the exception of Bakura's sunburn, everyone was feeling rather content.  Yugi had somehow found a way up to the roof and he and Yami were currently up there watching the stars.  Malik and Marik had actually calmed down a bit and were now engaged in a fierce game against Seto and Joey.

"Flush, Queen high!  I win again!" Marik cackled gleefully.  Malik eyed his lover suspiciously.

You're hiding them up your sleeves aren't you," he accused.  Marik's face took on a frighteningly innocent look… at least for him.

Would I do that my dear hikari? he asked with mock offence.  Malik rolled his eyes.

Yes, you would.  Malik grabbed the deck and began to shuffle, dealing out a new hand… or he would have had there not been a loud crash and a yelp from upstairs.

"What the hell?" Joey wondered.  Ryou came down the stairs looking somewhat sheepish.

"Um… do we have any ice?" he asked.  Seto nodded.

"In the freezer."  Ryou nodded.

"Arigato," he murmured, walking off muttering something about idiot yamis.  Malik snickered while Marik pouted.  Joey rolled his eyes.

"Just deal the hand," he sighed.  Malik smirked and complied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And there's Orion," said Yugi, pointing out the pattern of stars lighting the night sky.  Yami smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy.

"I'm glad Seto invited us here," he whispered into Yugi's ear.  Yugi grinned.  

"Me too, especially since I can be with you!"  Yami smiled at that.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, and leaned in to catch Yugi's lips in a soft kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shockingly enough everyone did get some sleep that night.  The next day Seto woke them up bright and early, much to the chagrin of the three yamis, and told them that he had made plans for them to go into town for the morning.

"Are you sure it's necessary for us to be up this early?" Ryou asked, yawning.  Seto rolled his eyes.

"You can sleep in tomorrow," he told the pale boy.  Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and glared.  He had also wanted to sleep in.  His sunburn had gone down substantially, thanks to Ryou's aloe stash, but he was tinged a becoming pink that made him look like he was constantly blushing.  

Malik and Marik were lounged out on the surprisingly neat couch.  Malik was leaning on his yami's shoulder, still half asleep while Marik was barely fighting the urged to snicker at Bakura.  Yami, Yugi and Joey just let out a collective sigh.

"So, where are we going in town?" Yugi asked.  Seto shrugged, his expression characteristically uncaring.

"Probably into the market and down Main Street.  We're only staying for the morning," he replied.  Joey grinned.

"Sounds fun!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Half an hour later, the group arrived in the bustling town.  Seto paid and tipped the driver and the gang stepped out onto the sandy pavement of the busy street.  Joey nudged Ryou.

"Hey… what did Seto just say to that guy?" he asked.  Ryou, who had been studying Spanish for the past year as an elective, shrugged.

"He told him to pick us up here at noon and thanked him," he replied calmly.  Yugi nudged Ryou from the other side.

"Hey… do you think they speak Japanese around here?"  Again Ryou shrugged.

"Probably not.  Some English maybe, but Japanese?  I doubt it," he told them.  Joey and Yugi blinked.  Malik leaned over Ryou's shoulder.

"So… Seto essentially took us to a place where no one speaks our native languages?" he asked.  Ryou nodded.

"Yep."

"SETO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The language barrier proved to be just as annoying as expected.  Only Seto and Ryou spoke Spanish and only a very small amount, while the rest barely even spoke English.  The problem became especially obvious when they entered the market district.  Venders thronged the streets, displaying their wares and shouting things like "Ven aqui!" or "Compra esto señores!"  Joey and Yugi both sweatdropped at the assault.  Malik and Marik just grinned.  To them it was just like the bazaar at home, only in a different language.  A vendor shoved a handful of bracelets into Ryou's face.

"Señorita, quiere estos?  Son los brazaletes mas bonitos del mundo."  Ryou sweatdropped.

"Eh… no gracias señor," he told the man, before hurriedly moving ahead and ducking behind Bakura.  The thief raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" he growled.  Ryou blushed and winced.

"He thought I was a girl…" he mumbled. Bakura just laughed.

"I always thought you were a little feminine hikari!" he cackled with a wide demonic grin, poking Ryou in the shoulder.  Ryou growled and swung a punch, missing as Bakura ducked out of the way with a devious smirk.

"You'll have to do better than that hikari!"  Ryou frowned.

"Fine, you're sleeping on the beach tonight," he hissed, crossing his arms.  Bakura gave him the most shocked look he could manage.

"Hikari!" he whined.  Ryou smirked.

"You asked for it Bakura."

The market escapade continued without too much trouble and the gang arrived back at the condo safe and sound, but not before Yami had tried to send one of the market venders to the shadow realm for being a little too forward with Yugi.  Said hikari just rolled his eyes as Yami ranted about the incident.

"Yami he was just trying to sell something.  No big deal alright?"  Yami pouted.

"He was getting too close to you," he replied.  Yugi shook his head.

"Bakura didn't kill that one guy for thinking Ryou was a girl," he pointed out.  Yami scoffed.

"That's because that damn tombrobber knows it's true."  Yugi facefaulted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, this is going well," Seto said, flopping on the couch.  Joey curled up on his lap.

"See, I told you they wouldn't be that bad," he replied with a wink.  Seto chuckled.

"Not yet."  Joey leaned into his chest with a smile.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked.  Seto shrugged.

"I don't know.  What do you think of seeing the Mayan ruins?"  That brought a laugh.

"If we do I'm bringing my camera," Joey said with a devious grin.  Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked.  Joey smirked.

"Think about it."  Seto did think for a minute, then an incredibly evil smirk appeared on his face.

"This'll be rich," he snickered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik bounced back on the comfortably sized double bed, giving his yami a devious smirk.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.  Marik smirked.

"I have an idea…" he replied, leaning forward and bracing his arms on either side of Malik's legs.  Malik rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about?" he asked.  Marik thought for a minute.

"Only 80% of the time," he told his hikari.  Malik smirked and wrapped his arms around his yami's neck.  He pulled Marik forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

"And what about the other 20%?" he asked.  Marik shrugged.

"Food and mass destruction."  Malik rolled his eyes and kissed Marik's forehead.

"Come on, let's go outside.  We can do that later," he said.  Marik pouted.

"Fine," he relented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura grinned, peaking out the shaded window.

"Looks like Marik and Malik have found a new hobby," he snickered.  Ryou raised and eyebrow, looking up at Bakura from his book.

"If it's anywhere near similar to their normal antics then I don't want to know."  Bakura smirked.

"Just look?" he asked.  Ryou sighed, rolled his eyes and relented.  Setting his book down on the couch, he peaked out the window.  His jaw dropped.  Malik and Marik were neither liplocking nor terrorizing poor innocent bystanders.  In fact both were in the water with huge grins splitting their faces… bodysurfing.  Bakura grinned.  "Wana join them?" he asked innocently.

"Alright, but where sunscreen this time."  Bakura huffed and mumbled, but complied to avoid further burns.  Once they got the hang of it, Bakura and Ryou actually found themselves having a lot of fun.  After awhile, Ryou decided to duck back into the condo to make supper while Bakura, Malik and Marik began a contest to see who could get the farthest riding the waves.  Later that night, Bakura poked his head into the room he and Ryou were sharing as Ryou set about getting ready for bed.

"So… are you still going to make me sleep outside?" he asked.  Ryou gave him an annoyed look.

"After your comment today?  Yes.  I would have suggested the couch but it's taken," he said, crossing his arms.  Bakura gave him the most ridiculously pout ever conceived.  Then, after a few minutes of looking like a kicked puppy, his face split into a devious grin.  He grabbed his hikari's wrist and half dragged Ryou out of the room.

"Yami wha-" Bakura shushed him, leading the boy outside.

"You never said I had to sleep out here alone," he smirked.  He caressed Ryou's face gently, watching the boy's expression before pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss.  By the time he broke away, Ryou was flushed and panting.

"Bakura-" Again Bakura shushed him, gently laying the boy back in the sand.

"At least out here we won't keep everyone awake," he said, flicking Ryou's nose.

"Yami!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto woke the next day bright and early with Joey curled contentedly in his arms.  He glanced out the window, noticing that the sun had only recently risen.  Then he noticed something… else…  It was a pair of white heads lying in the sand of the beach.  Seto sweatdropped.

"I guess Bakura took Ryou's threat to heart… literally," he muttered.  He glanced up when he heard Yugi wander into the living room yawning.

"G-morning," he yawned, still obviously half-asleep.

"Where it Yami?" Seto asked.  Joey shifted in his sleep, curling up closer to Seto.  Yugi stifled a giggle and shrugged.

"Still asleep," he answered.  *Perfect,* Seto thought, smirking.

"Hey Yugi… take a peak outside," he said with an evil grin.  Undaunted and still half-asleep, Yugi glanced out the window.

"Holy!" he snapped the sliding door open, now fully awake.  "Ryou!  Bakura!  Get some clothes on!" he shrieked at the two.  Both pale boys jumped at the voice.  When he noticed their predicament, Ryou blushed brightly while Bakura just rolled his eyes, gave Yugi the finger and tried to go back to sleep.  Yugi sighed heavily and snapped the door shut.

"And I thought Malik and Marik were bad… jeeze."  He glared at Seto, who was still sitting up on the pullout couch smirking.  "You're really lucky Yami wasn't awake you know.  He would have killed you."  Seto's smirk widened.

"That was the point."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day Seto managed to get everyone in a cab and they headed out to see the Mayan ruins.  On the way there, Ryou attempted to explain a little of the Mayan culture to the yamis, much to their confusion.  His dad had worked on a couple digs in Central America, so the pale hikari knew quite a bit.  Yami, Bakura and Marik's first response to seeing their first ruin was just as good as Joey had hoped.  They were shocked.

"They copied us!" Yami insisted immediately as they caught their first glimpse of one of the tall limestone pyramids.  Bakura found himself staring at the hieroglyphs carved into the walls and the tall stone stele near the pyramid-like temple in the center of the complex.

"Yami, they couldn't have copied us.  Their writing system is completely different," he said.  Ryou nodded.

"Plus, most of these pyramids were temples, not tombs Yami."  Yami crossed his arms and glared.

"I still think they copied us."  Yugi had his nose in the tourist brochure, reading up on this new ancient culture.

"It says they used to do human sacrifices in those temples," he said, eyes wide.  Marik's eyes lit up. (even though human sacrifice was more common for the Aztecs ^_~)

"Really?" he asked, smirking.  Malik rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore you idiot," he hissed.  Marik shrugged.

"Just asking."

"Hey Ryou…" Bakura called, beckoning the pale boy over.  Ryou jogged over to his yami, who was still staring at the hieroglyphs.  He pointed to the carved pictures.  "Do you have any idea what these mean?" he asked.  Ryou shook his head.

"Not a clue."  Bakura sighed.

"This is so fucking weird," he muttered.  Ryou gave him a lopsided grin.  

"I bet."  Joey was particularly interested in the ancient ball court to the side of the larger pyramid.  The parallel walls on either side were strait up and down and at least eight or nine feet tall.  A stone hoop was stationed vertically in the center of each wall with intricate carvings around the edges.  Atop the walls were what appeared to have been stone seats.

"They really had to do this without using their heads, feet or hands?" Joey asked Seto.  The brunette nodded.

"Apparently.  Those hoops are at least eight feet up on the wall if not more and they supposedly used 3-4 pound rubber balls for this game," he said.  Joey winced.

"That'd hurt."  Seto nodded.

"Exactly."  Meanwhile Yugi continued to try and convince Yami that the Mayans had not copied the ancient Egyptians in any way shape or form.

"The two cultures are from nearly the same time period, or at least the Greco-roman part of Egyptian history, plus there was no contact between Egypt and Central America back then.  The overseas trip was too dangerous," Yugi explained.  Yami frowned.

"Then why do their pyramids look like early terraced Egyptian ones?" he asked.

"It's complete coincidence Yami," Yugi replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure," Yami scoffed.  Malik poked his head into one of the stone arch entrances at the base of a temple. 

"How far do you think this goes?" he asked Marik.   Said yami's eyes glittered in amusement.

"I don't know, let's check it out!"  Marik grabbed Malik's wrist and pulled him into the dark corridor.  About an hour later they headed back to the condo.  Yami was still convinced that the Mayans had copied the Egyptians regardless of what proof Yugi provided that they hadn't.  Bakura was intrigued by the hieroglyph system and had picked up a brochure to read about it.  Of course since said pamphlet was in English, his endeavor induced a substantial amount of cursing.  Malik and Marik had both hopped into the cab with twin grins of satisfaction, which no one was particularly interested in asking them about.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Joey asked, checking the settings on his camera.  Some of the faces Yami and Bakura had gotten had been priceless.  Seto shrugged.

"Got any ideas pup?" he asked.  Joey glared.

"I hate it when you call me that," he pouted.    Seto smirked.

"I'm sure.  Now do you want to do something?" he asked again.  Joey thought for a moment.

"What about snorkeling?" he suggested.  Seto nodded.

"I'll set it up for tomorrow.  It think we've had enough chaos for one day," he said.  Joey glanced back at the rest of their group and nodded feverantly.

"Agreed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura was tossing things across the living room floor from the storage closet, cursing loudly when Ryou found him.  The pale hikari sweatdropped and ducked a flying sand bucket.

"Um, yami… what are you doing?" he asked.  Bakura looked up.

"Nothing…" he replied.  Ryou raised an eyebrow, fighting back the urge to laugh.  His yami looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sure," Ryou told him.  Bakura frowned.

"It's a surprise.  I'll show you later," he said.  Ryou shook his head.

"Fine, fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi dragged Yami out onto the beach.  The sun was just beginning to set and both were wearing their swim trunks.  Yugi pecked Yami on the cheek, standing on tiptoe to do so.

"Alright, let's try this again," he said.  Yami gave him a wary look.

"Try what?" Yugi pointed to the sparkling surf in answer.  Yami winced.  "Are you sure?" he asked.  Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No one's around to see you but me.  Just brace yourself and you'll be fine," he reassured his darker half.  Yami sighed heavily.

"Alright," he said.  Yugi smiled brightly and slowly led his yami into the water.  Yami was surprised to find it was quite warm.  Yugi was right, as long as you braced yourself then the waves wouldn't bother you that much.  Yami smiled at his smaller half.  "Thank you," he said, kissing him on the forehead.  Yugi gave him an adorably confused look, his big violet eyes blinking.

"For what?" he asked.  Yami smiled.

"For being patient with me," he said, before catching Yugi's lips in a light kiss.  "I still think these Mayans copied us…" he said as they broke the kiss.  Yugi sighed and shook his head.  Stupid stubborn yamis…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Joey?  What are you doing?" he asked.  Joey looked up from the window and held up his camera.

"Taking blackmail pictures.  Yugi and Yami are out on the beach," he replied.  Seto smirked, walking up behind the blond and wrapping his arms around him.

"Why don't you put that away for now," he whispered into Joey's ear.  Joey blushed brightly and set the camera down, turning in Seto's arms.  Seto leaned down and nuzzled the boy's nose with his own.  "I haven't had you to myself since we got here he murmured.  Joey smirked.

"Well I'm all yours now," he said.  As the two drowned in their first passionate kiss of the night, they failed to notice two pairs of maliciously glinting violet eyes and the tanned fingers that reached out to snag the long forgotten camera…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Finally!" Bakura growled, dragging out the old blue hammock from the closet.  He had seen hooks up between the two trees next to the porch when they had arrived.   It wasn't until he had seen the hammocks hanging in the market stores that he had figured out what they were for.  

Now, with a devious thought and hammock in hand, he hung it between the pair of trees and set about picking up the various items that had been tossed about during his search.  All he had to do next was to find his little vic- er…. Hikari…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou woke from his nap, blinking slowly… and realized he couldn't see a thing.  He immediately panicked.

Yami!  YAMI! he screamed through their link.

"Calm down Ryou," he heard a familiar voice next to him and felt a hand brush his bangs from his face.  "I'm right here."

"Bakura… what are you doing?  You know I hate blindfolds," Ryou's voice wavered.  He heard Bakura sigh.  Indeed Ryou hated any kind of restraint what so ever.

"I know, and I'm sorry.  I have a surprise for you and I didn't want to spoil it," he said quietly.  Ryou yelped when he felt Bakura sweep him into his arms.  He curled closer to his yami, breathing in the thief's spicy sent.  

"Where exactly are you taking me?" he asked.  His voice still held a slight waver.  He head Bakura chuckle.

"Down the stairs first.  This is easier than leading you," he said, adjusting the boy in his arms.  Ryou had absolutely no idea where they were going.  His only indication was the wind, which told him they were outside.  Suddenly there was a lurch and he felt himself falling.

"Yami!' he yelped, but he didn't land in the sand as he expected.  Beneath him he could feel thin, intertwined ropes holding him up as the whole mass swayed lightly from side to side.  Ryou cocked his head as he felt hands untying the blindfold.  He looked up at his yami and blinked.

"A hammock?" he asked.  Bakura nodded.

"I thought you'd like it," he answered.  Ryou smiled, leaning up to kiss Bakura on the cheek.  

"I love it," he replied.  Bakura smirked.  "There's enough room for two of us, don't you think?" Ryou offered innocently.  Bakura nodded, carefully pulling himself into the hammock so they didn't flip over.  He settled himself behind Ryou and pulled his pale hikari into his lap.  He nibbled on the boy's neck, drawing a small gasp from Ryou.  Ryou closed his eyes, leaning back contentedly as Bakura continued to ravish his neck and shoulders from behind.

"So this is what you were up to earlier," he said between soft gasps.  Bakura smirked and drew Ryou into a passionate kiss, exploring the boy's mouth to his heart's content.  Ryou moaned, feeling his darker's arousal pressing into his back.

"Bakura…" he gasped.  The pale yami adjusted them slightly and moved to flip them in one fluid motion, however he miscalculated the swinging hammock…

Instead of flipping, he sent them tumbling out of the hammock and into the sand.  Before they hit, Bakura used his thief's reflexes to flip them again so that he, not Ryou would hit the sand.  Ryou braced himself against Bakura's chest, panting with wide eyes.  He gave the winded thief a small smile and kissed his forehead before sitting up and straddling the former thief.

"That was different," he stated.  Bakura smirked, before flipping them over so it was Ryou with his back in the sand.

"Now where were we…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both pale boys awoke to find an old blanket dropped unceremoniously over them and an expectant Yami tapping his foot in the sand.

"Tonight is your turn for the couch, couldn't you just have waited until then?" he asked.  Bakura yawned and stretched, and buried his face in Ryou's hair.  Said hikari blushed at their predicament.

"Fuck off pharaoh, its too early for your high and mighty routine," the thief growled.  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Seto has plans for us today… again, so stop whining tombrobber and get up," he snapped before heading back into the condo.  Ryou sweatdropped.

You know our reputation is getting as bad as Malik and Marik's right?" he told his yami.  Bakura shrugged and smirked.

"Naah, we're not that bad… yet."

"Yami!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, now everyone get what I just explained?" Seto asked, rubbing his forehead.  The hikaris nodded while the yamis shook their heads.

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked, eyeing his mask and snorkel warily.

"Come on yami, it'll be fun.  We're in a lagoon so there's no big waves," Ryou encouraged him.  The group had driven out to a small lagoon for the morning to snorkel.  It was supposed to be a good spot, with lots of fish and corral and maybe even a turtle this time of year.  

Joey's glee had seemingly escalated when he had shown the others the waterproof camera he had brought.  Now they knew they had to be careful, when Joey had potential proof of any of their mistakes.  The water was only about 10-12 feet deep, so there was really no way for them to drop the camera where it wouldn't be retrieved.  Yami sighed, slipping on the mask and dropping into the water.  Yugi, who was already a little ways out, waved to him.

"Look down Yami!" he yelled, before replacing his snorkel and swimming off.  Yami looked down, then jerked his head up sputtering.

"What the hell?  There are fish down there!" he exclaimed.  Malik rolled his eyes, slipping on his own mask.

"No shit.  That's what we're here to see pharaoh," he snickered.  Yami blinked, then shrugged.

"Right."  Bakura smirked, following his own hikari out into the lagoon.  He was currently extremely thankful that he could swim.  Ryou tapped him on the shoulder, treading water at his side.

"See, its not that bad is it?" he asked.  Bakura shook his head.  Ryou smiled and tipped his head down, before taking a deep breath through his snorkel and diving down closer to the reef.  Bakura smirked when he saw his hikari swim a few feet from a huge, colorful parrotfish before it swam away.  He then turned curiously when he felt something bump his feet.  

He looked up above the water and yelped when he found himself face to face with a very curious wild dolphin.  The sleek creature tilted its head and squeaked, before diving under and popping up on Bakura's other side.

"What the hell?" he yelped as he heard Ryou come up for air beside him, blowing water out of his snorkel.  The dolphin tilted its head again.  Ryou giggled.

"Seto didn't tell us there were dolphins here," he said.  Said creature bumped Ryou's hand curiously.  "This one's either really young or just really tame."  Bakura nodded dumbly.  He was ki9nd of at a loss for words since he hand never seen, much less been arms length away from a dolphin before.  Click!  Joey's camera went off, startling the silvery creature.  The dolphin dove, swimming away from the flash as fast as its fins could carry it.

"Aw Joey, you scared it away!" Yugi complained.  Joey ducked under the water sheepishly.

"Come on Yugi," Yami said.  "Let's see if we can find those turtles."  Yugi nodded happily and the tow swam off.  Bakura and Ryou both sighed.  Then both suddenly found themselves being pushed under the water.  Ryou panicked, swallowing a good deal of water before he came back up gasping and choking.  Bakura was glaring daggers at Marik, who had tackled him.

"Damn it Malik!  You didn't have to drown me," Ryou yelled.  Malik raised an eyebrow, giving Ryou a lopsided grin.

"Ryou swearing?  Now that's new.  Sorry, I didn't think you'd drink half the lagoon," he said.  He ducked away as Ryou swung a wild punch at him.  Bakura glared at the blond, before glancing at his yami who was all but daring Bakura to go for it.

"Malik you are so fucking lucky I'm busy right now… I'll get you later," he threatened, before launching himself at Marik.  Seto sweatdropped.

"Stop it you two!  You're scaring the fish away."  Bakura released Marik from his headlock and glared at the tanned yami.

"You're mine later…" he growled.  Marik smirked.

"In what way?"  Malik whacked him over the head with his snorkel.  "Never mind…" Marik winced at his impending headache.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They drove back the condo somewhat exhausted by the day.  Yami and Yugi had twin grins of delight, though Yami's was more of a satisfied smirk.  They had indeed found their turtle and had stolen Joey's camera to get a good picture of it. 

 Joey leaned back on the couch, watching Seto move about the small kitchen.  He and Ryou were making dinner again tonight, since no one else could cook, except for maybe Bakura.  Of course what Bakura called cooking most people couldn't eat since it was either too spicy or too raw.  Ryou sighed, setting down his stirring spoon.

"It's kind of hard to believe we're leaving tomorrow," he said.  Joey nodded.

"No kidding.  I wish we could stay longer," he said wistfully.  Seto shrugged.

"Me too, but I can't leave my company for too long and we're all back in school in a few days," he mused.  Joey groaned.

"Don't remind me…" he whimpered.  Ryou smiled sympathetically.

"I agree completely."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yami smirked, leading Yugi outside into the sand.  The full moon was rising over the water, creating a glistening glow over the beach.  Yugi shook his head.

"Yami, what are you doing?" he asked.  Yami gave him a quick kiss.

"Finding out what Ryou and the tombrobber's fascination with sleeping outdoors is," he explained, before catching Yugi's lips in a longer, more passionate kiss.  Yugi sighed and shrugged.

"Oh what the hell."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Yugi and Yami were 'exploring' the beach, Malik and Marik had found their way up to the roof.  Malik leaned back into Marik's arms, sighing contentedly at the soft kisses Marik was running up and down his neck.

"Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" he asked, closing his eyes and running a hand through his yami's bleached blond hair.  Marik smirked.

"We could always hide out and go back later," he suggested.  Malik grinned, cracking his eyes open.

"You have no idea how tempting that is," he answered.  He tensed when Marik nipped his earlobe.

"Actually I think I do," he said, before suddenly flipping Malik onto the roof and perching himself above the smaller blond.  Malik smiled, running a hand over Marik's shoulder.

"Well, we might as well make the most of the time we have left," he said.  Marik smirked lazily.

"My thoughts exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura found Ryou outside in the hammock, swinging slightly as he looked up at the stars.  He came up behind the boy, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around Ryou before lifting Ryou's chin and kissing him forcefully.

"Yami?" Ryou asked.  Bakura smirked.

"What is it Ryou?" he asked.  Ryou shook his head.

"Nothing.  I'm just glad we got to come here," he said with a soft smile.   Bakura smiled as well, a genuine smile, not one of his trademark evil smirks.

"Me too," he said and kissed Ryou again.  Ryou leaned back against Bakura's chest, the hammock swaying beneath him.   Bakura smirked.

"Come on, we might as well sleep inside tonight," he said, lifting Ryou off the hammock.  Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"  Bakura pointed out onto the beach.

"That's why…"  Ryou's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh God…" he breathed.  Bakura smirked.

"Exactly."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey laid back, arms behind his head on the double bed watching Seto move about the room.

"So we're really going back tomorrow," he sighed.  Seto nodded.

"I did promise Mokuba I'd spend the last day of spring break with him," he explained.  Joey shrugged.

"That's fine Seto, we all know you care about your brother," he said.  Seto smiled softly.

"Ya, but he is my only family.  I have to take care of him," he answered.  Joey smirked.

"It's always nice to know you have a soft spot," he said with a wink.  Seto leaned over him.

"Do you want to know another soft spot of mine?" he asked with a smirk.  Joey gazed up at him lazily.

"I already know one," he said.  Seto caught his lips in a gentle kiss.  Joey smirked.  "I think I like this…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi stretched in the sand, waking up just as the sun finished rising.  He eyed Yami, sleeping beside him.

"Now I get why Ryou and Bakura were sleeping out here," he muttered.  "I guess I'll let Yami sleep some more, even though we're leaving at noon."  Ryou popped his head out the sliding door.

"I see you're taking after my yami and me," he said with a laugh.  Yugi glared at him.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked.

"Bakura and I were watching the sunrise," Ryou replied.  AS if to prove it, Bakura wrapped an arm around the pale boy from behind and rested his chin atop Ryou's head.  Yugi giggled.

"You mean he actually woke up?" he asked.  Bakura growled.  

"I'm not your yami," he replied.  Ryou smiled. 

"I'd hope not."  Bakura humphed and buried his face in Ryou's hair.  Yugi sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said.  Ryo nodded.

"I guess," he answered softly.  Beside Yugi, Yami shifted and rolled over.  Bakura smirked and stalked over to the former pharaoh, lifting a bucket of sand from the ground beside him.  Yugi's eyes widened and he scrambled out of the way.  Ryou hid his face in a hand.

"I'm not getting involved."  Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Good plan," he replied, as Bakura dumped the bucket over Yami's head.  Yami jumped up, sputtering in the sand.

"TOMBROBBER!" he screamed, leaping up and dashing after the cackling thief, chasing him down the beach.

"I told you I'd get you back pharaoh!" Bakura shrieked, before running for his immortal life.  Ryou and Yugi both sweatdropped.

"Defiantly not getting involved," Yugi muttered.  Ryou laughed.

"Come on, let's get breakfast.  I'm already packed," he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight pairs of eyes watched out the window of the small plane as it pulled away from the glistening Caribbean sea.

"I'm going to miss this," Joey said, sitting back in his seat.  Seto nodded.

"We should come back some time."

"Defiantly," Joey agreed.  Ryou watched sadly as the beaches disappeared from sight.  

"I wish we could stay," he murmured.  Bakura leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Go to your soul room," he hissed in Ryou's ear.  " I have a surprise for you."  Ryou nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes and entering his soul room.  He carefully opened the door into the hall between his and Bakura's soul rooms and peaked out.  Bakura was standing there looking expectant.  He held out a hand to the pale hikari and Ryou took it. Suddenly the scene faded to black and violet mist.

"The shadow realm?" Ryou gasped.

"Just wait."  The area around them began to solidify into a beautiful night sky, with a beach and a pair of palm trees with a hammock swinging between them.  Ryou gasped in delight.

"Yami, thank you," he murmured, turning to his darker half.  Bakura wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling the silky sand under his feet.

"We can't stay long.  You can't survive here like I can," he murmured.  "But I thought you'd like it."  Ryou smiled.

"I love it."  Back in the real world, Malik glanced over at Ryou, then back at Marik.

"I think they have the right idea," he muttered.  Marik nodded and vanished into his soul room.

Come on hikari.  It's a long flight, he hissed.  Malik grinned and followed Ryou's example.  Yugi leaned on Yami's shoulder.  Chasing Bakura down the beach had taken a lot out of the former pharaoh and he was now asleep.  Even he would admit that Bakura was all to agile for his own good.  Yugi closed his eyes.  He'd defiantly have to try and convince Seto to take them back someday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes: I'm finally done!  *mass cheering*  I wrote that whole thing while I was on spring break but it took forever to type!  I know it's really long for one chapter, but I hope you enjoyed my crazy antics.  Please review ^_^

-Cat


End file.
